Mein lieber italienisch Katze
by XIyaX1
Summary: The war has ended, Italy has to go back to his country leaving Germany sad and alone. Eh? a cat?


**(A/N): THIS IS MY FIRST HETALIA FANFIC SO BE EASY ON ME! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA, I WOULD IF I COULD BUT I CAN'T...*sob***

**ENJOY~!**

Germany's POV

After the war ended Italy went back to his country, I'm all alone now with no one at my side, heck, even Japan went back to his country. I shouldn't be too sad…for what Italy did say was 'I don't want to see Germany sad! Before I go home I want to see Germany smile!' then hugged me, I could still feel the warmth I got from all his hugs, just thinking about it makes me smile a little. I sighed for the hundredth time, I walked along the street when suddenly it rained. I cursed in German and ran to find shelter. When I got under a tree I looked up towards the sky thinking 'What is Italy doing now? probably making pasta….or flirting with girls..' My fists clenched when suddenly I heard a faint noise. I looked around from where I stood, trying to find the source of the noise. I heard it again, this time clearer, I looked up toward the branches and there I saw the source of the noise, it was a cat with brown spots and a weird curl on its head, it reminded me of Italy,

"Meow." it said.

"Come down here, you'll get wet you know." I stretched my arms in hoping that the cat would jump into my arms. Yet it didn't, it landed on the ground and cuddled my legs, I chuckled as I watched, after a few minutes the rain stopped, it was my chance to go home, I ran home quickly as possible since the clouds were still dark. Once I got home I saw my brother Prussia on the couch, watching the television.

"Hey little brother! Did Ita went home already?" he said as I nodded.

"D'aww don't be so sad! Oh hey look! We got a visitor!" He laughed as he went to the kitchen. I looked around but saw no one then suddenly I heard a meow. I looked down and saw that the same cat had followed me. It was wet all over. It shook its body and sneezed.

"What a cutie! Come here! Come on don't be scared of the awesome me!" Prussia said. The cat went prancing to my brother and meowed all over.

"Jeez Cat! You're wet! Hey West dry him off before he catches a cold!" He said as he cuddled with the cat. I watched and sighed before I took the cat from him.

"Why on earth did you follow me here?" I asked the cat. It only mewled as a response.

After I dried the cat off Prussia said he'd be out for a moment, probably to mess with Austria and Hungary again. I sighed and watched the cat who was chasing a ball of yarn.

"Where did you get that?" I chuckled as I kept watching when suddenly I heard a stomach growl.

"Hungry are you?" I said as I stood up. The cat jumped on a stool then on the counter of the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked it. Then the cat looked around and meowed in excite. It headed for the last cupboard and took out pasta.

"You want pasta? Weird….do cats even eat pasta?" I questioned. "well..there is only one pasta dish I know which Italy taught me.."

I started preparing the ingredients and started cooking, after an hour I served the cat tuna pasta on a plate we rarely use.

"Here, it's tuna with tomato sauce." I sat on a chair and watched the cat eat with joy. After it ate everything I went to wash the plate, by the time I returned I saw that the cat was nowhere to be found. I searched every room, when I got to my room I saw a lump on my bed.

"Hey don't sleep on my bed cat." I grunted, once I saw the cat sleeping it really did resembled Italy.

"Should I keep you?" I talked to myself as I sat on my bed and caressed the cat's back who purred in response. It made me smile, I changed my clothes and went to sleep with the cat beside me.

The next morning Germany woke up by the sound of a cat. He stirred in his sleep and groaned.

'_Germany! Germany! Look! Look at this cute little kitty!'_

_Italy was running around in a circle with a cat in his hands as Germany and Japan watched._

"_Italy be careful you might trip and hurt the kitty." Japan said._

"_Don't worry I'll be fine! As long as Japan and Germany is with me right Mr. Kitty?" Italy cuddled with the cat as Germany smiled._

"Meow!" Germany woke up by the sudden weight he got on his stomach.

"Uhg…What the hell? What did you do that for?!" Germany yelled at the cat who went running out of his room.

"Damn…" Germany grunted as he got off his bed and changed, he went out of his room where a pretty beaten up Prussia and a prancing cat was found.

"Hungary got a new pan…." Prussia groaned as he place the bag of ice back on his forehead. I shook my head and tsked.

"When will you learn to leave the two alone?" I said as I went to the kitchen and took out some beer.

"Whatever West, hey what are you going to name the cat?" Prussia asked as he eyed the cat who was prancing around practically chasing its tail.

"Name it? What do you mean?" I raised my brow.

"We're keeping it." Prussia said straight forwardly.

"Keeping it?!" I exclaimed.

"Fine! I'll name it then! Hmm….What about Feli?" he said.

"Feli? Where did you get that idea?" Germany cocked his brows.

"Since he acts like Ita so much I've decided to name him Feli you know..Feliciano..His brother calls him Veneziano." Prussia laughed.

"Then why not Vene?" Germany said then suddenly the cat hissed.

"Come on West! The cat hates the name! Isn't that right Feli?" Prussia smiled to the cat who purred then licked his paw and ran it over his head.

"Fine…Feli it is.." Germany grunted before going outside to jog.

When Germany was over with jogging around for 10 laps he sat under a tree and rested, only to be disturbed by a meow emitting from a cat.

"You again? What's that around your neck? Did brother put it on you?" Germany raised a brow as he stared at the green, white and red striped bow around Feli's neck. "Meow!" Feli responded while he cuddled with Germany.

Germany placed Feli on his lap while he ran his fingers over his shining blonde hair, he sighed, "You truly remind me of Italy you know.." he whispered. After minutes of resting Germany fell asleep leaving Feli to watch over him. Feli purred and licked his paw as he watched over Germany.

2 months have passed since Italy's departure and now Germany was happy because of Feli, his cat, days went by as usual, Prussia would go over to Hungary and Austria and mess with them then get beaten up by Hungary, Germany trained till dusk became dawn along with Feli who accompanied Germany during his training.

"Hey Feli what do you want to eat for dinner? Does Wurst and tuna sound nice?" Germany asked Feli who was prancing around chasing a butterfly. "Meow!" Feli answered enthusiastically, leaving the butterfly a chance to escape. Germany reached out for Feli but the cat did not appeared to obey, Feli's ears were jerked up along with his tail, he was staring at the direction to the docks.

"Feli? What's wrong?" Germany cocked his brows, before Germany stood up Feli started running away, Germany called after the said cat but did not obeyed so Germany had to run after the cat.

When Germany got to the docks, he was greeted by the vast blue sea and sky, He looked around for Feli when his eyes fell upon a familiar figure. Germany stopped breathing, there in front of him was a man, a brunette with a highly attractive curl, the man wore a black t-shirt and over his shoulders was a blue military jacket, he was wearing blue pants and black boots. When the said man faced Germany, Germany saw the cat he had chased after, the cat with a strange curl, the cat with brown spots, the cat that had a green, white and red striped bow tied around its neck. Feli was in the hands of the man Germany longed to see. The man with the heart-warming amber eyes. "Germany!" his pitched voice were like music to Germany's ears. Before Germany snapped out of his feelings of surprise and disbelief, the man had flung his arms around the German and buried his face on his neck.

"I-Italy…" Germany choked, Not able to suppress his feelings of great happiness, Germany flung his arms around the Italian.

"Germany! I've missed you so much!" Italy cried.

"Idiot..it's only been two months.." Germany sniffled.

"Yeah but it's like eternity to me! I miss Germany!" Italy pulled away from the hug and - much to Germany's surprise, kissed the German.

Germany was shocked but soon after he started kissing back.

"Ich liebe dich….Germany." Italy giggled after the long kiss.

"Ti amo…Italy." Germany said with a flushed face. The two engaged into a long kiss again, ignoring the fact that Feli was still there.

Feli took off the bow around his neck and ran off. When he stopped running he looked up a tree where a greyish blue cat with a black, yellow and red bow tied around its neck was resting peacefully.

'where have you been Italy cat?' the other cat said in cat tongue.

'I was playing cupid Germany cat!' Feli or rather Italy cat replied, prancing around like he was dancing.

'You were interacting with the humans? Seriously now Italy cat you need to be more careful around them.' Germany cat sighed, Italy cat joined Germany cat on the same branch.

'Hey hey let's play together once Japan cat is back Si?" Italy cat pleaded.

'fine..' grunted Germany cat.

FIN.

**(A/N): HOW'S THAT FOR A FIRST TRY? I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE NOTE THAT MY ALBUS FIC WILL BE UPDATED SOMEDAY! I'LL THINK ABOUT POSTING ANOTHER HETALIA FANFIC THIS TIME USUK! 3**

**ATTENTION! Since I have no idea what I should do next, Well, I thought of doing a READERXCOUNTRY fanfic but I'm not sure about it...**

**I AM ALLOWING MY DEAR READERS TO GIVE FANFICTION REQUESTS! YEP! YOU PEOPLE WHO ARE READING THIS!**

**RULES:**

**Please! PM me or leave a Review!**

**It can either be a reader x country or a country x country fanfic!**

**NO LEMONS YET~ (I'll tell when :3)**

**I'll just choose wildly if a lot of people asked though haha!**

**I'll have to wait for BETA-chan (my friend :D) to come home so I can start on le stories :)**

**REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED!**

**CIAO~!**


End file.
